


Fireside

by Daughteroffandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughteroffandoms/pseuds/Daughteroffandoms





	Fireside

Deanna had finally untangled herself from Cas and about ten blankets when she finally got up. Cas, with her blue eyes and sweet smile had started getting cold even with all of the blankets and Deanna. Deanna finally whispered in Cas’s ear that is was time to get more wood. Cas whined and pleaded with her to make her stay but Deanna convinced Cas that she had to go. Deanna grabbed her coat, boots, and axe and went out to cut more wood. When she came back in She quickly pilled up the wood next to the fire place and took off her outdoor cloths. After getting the fire back up to where it would hold for a while she crawled back under all of the blankets. Cas’s arms wrapped around Deanna. Deanna just pulled Cas in tighter. After a moment Cas laid her head in Deanna’s shoulder. Cas fell asleep just like that wrapped around Deanna and under more blankets than any person could need. Deanna just kissed the top of her head and fell asleep not to long after.


End file.
